The Unexpected Visitor
by storyteller-xo
Summary: A young girl arrives at the Salvatores' front door, and claims to be the relative of someone they hate. They need to figure out whether they can trust her. Or is she as manipulative as her darling mother?
1. Chapter 1

**OMG hello guys! I'm back! With a new Vampire Diaries story! I can't believe how long it's been since I've posted something on here, but fear not, I am returned. :) I think that this is set before we've officially met Klaus, but after he's been 'put' into Alaric's body. Maybe after episode 18? I'll let you get on with reading the story now Chapter one…**

CHAPTER ONE:

The Salvatore house was, as usual, full of discussion. Damon and Stefan were arguing about the best way in which to protect Elena. She was exasperated – she was tired of the constant bickering between the brothers, over her safety. She wanted it all to be over, so that no one would have to worry any more. Of course, she'd favour her dying over either of the brothers, even Damon, who was, at times, a complete jerk. She left the living room to go find something to drink. As she was getting water from the tap, she saw something move, out of the corner of her eye. She looked up, confused. She turned off the tap, and saw the movement again. She looked out of the window and saw a face.

At Elena's scream, Stefan and Damon stopped arguing and ran to her. She was stood by the sink, clutching her heart, breathing heavily.

"There was somebody, a face, someone was there," she said, and the brothers looked at each other in worry. Stefan took Elena into his arms until her heart rate slowed. Damon rolled his eyes and said,

"If it's a vampire, then he, she, it, can't get in. Your house, Elena. You don't have to be scared." She looked at Damon and replied,

"Yeah, and if it's a vampire, then it may go after Jenna, or Jeremy."

"Jeremy's safe with Bonnie," Damon answered.

"Jenna?" Elena retorted.

"She'll be fine," Stefan said, breaking the discussion. They stood there for a while, and then all three of them saw a movement outside the window. The doorbell rang. Stefan and Damon turned towards it, and Damon frowned, saying,

"What the…"

"Stay here," Stefan ordered. Elena paid no attention to him, and followed the two guys to the door. Damon flung open the door, as confident as ever. Standing there was a girl with long dark hair and oddly familiar chocolate-coloured eyes. She must have been in her late-teens, maybe sixteen or seventeen. She was wearing a leather jacket, skinny jeans, and Converse. Damon's eyes widened in shock at the sight of her.

"Hey Damon," she purred, leaning against the door, "May I come in?"

"Don't let her in," Damon said to Elena. Elena looked at him as if to say 'No shit, Sherlock'.

"What if she wants to let me in?" The girl said, turning to face Elena, and look her in the eyes, "You really want to let me in, don't you?"

"Compulsion won't work - she's on vervain," Damon practically spat. Her accent was American, tinged with the vaguest hint of English. The girl sighed, and twirled a lock of hair around her finger. She tilted her head to one side and then, feigning horror, she said,

"My, I didn't introduce myself, did I? How rude of me. My name's Kate Petrova. That's right. I'm Katherine's daughter."

**So, did you like it? Do you think I should continue? Please review! I can't wait to hear what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello I don't really think many people are interested in this story, but I will continue to update every so often. If it becomes more popular, I'll update more frequently. I'm very busy at the moment studying for my exams, but once they're over, I'll be free, and I'll be writing pretty much all the time. Enjoy!**

CHAPTER TWO:

Elena's mouth dropped open. She'd expected the girl to be one of Damon's old 'playthings', not one of her ancestors. Kate smiled and said to Elena,

"Hey there Elena. I guess this makes me your great great great great great great…And a few more…Grandmother. Oh, that's funny." Damon replied,

"Uh, no, not really." Kate frowned at him and leaned in as far as she could towards the door,

"You see, I think it is. It's very funny. This whole situation is funny. I would-"

"What do you want?" Stefan asked, stepping in front of Elena protectively. Kate smiled again, and answered,

"I heard that the doppelganger was alive, and that she was soon to be sacrificed, and I wanted to meet her before she-"

"The _real _reason," Damon growled.

"I'm bored," she replied simply.

"Damon, can I, uh, can I talk to you for a sec?" Stefan asked through gritted teeth. He and Elena turned away, and Damon slammed the door closed. When they were out of earshot, Stefan span around and said in a voice full of supressed anger, "What are you _doing_? Why is she _here_?" Damon took a step towards his brother and retorted, equally angrily,

"I don't know. Why are you asking me? I know as much as you do!" Stefan shook his head and said,

"Well, you seem to be acquainted with her already. Now tell me what you know." Damon took one more step forward, so that he was looking into Stefan's eyes, and said,

"I know that she is Katherine's daughter. I met her once when I was with Katherine, she compelled Katherine to forget-"

"Woah, what?" Elena asked, "She compelled another vampire? I thought that was only Originals who could do that?" Damon turned to look at her, shrugged, and said,

"Apparently there's some weird exception if you're family or something like that. Kate can do it to Katherine, but Katherine can't compel Kate. Maybe it's the offspring or something. I don't know for sure."

"And she just let you watch her compel Katherine?" Stefan asked sceptically.

"Yes. She knew I wouldn't tell, because I didn't want to break Katherine's heart. I was deluded at that time, do you remember?"

"That still doesn't explain why she's here," Elena said quietly.

"She won't hurt you," Stefan assured her.

"That's not what I'm afraid of," she replied, "I don't want her to hurt anyone else, anyone I-"

"Care about, yeah, we know, Elena. You've made your feelings on that matter pretty clear already," Damon said, finishing off her sentence.

"So, what do we do?" She asked, glaring at Damon.

"We talk to her," he replied, walking towards the door.

"No," Stefan said, moving to block his brother. Damon exhaled deeply and closed his eyes. When he opened them, he smiled, and said to Stefan,

"Brother. Here's the thing…Move."

"Here's the thing: No. She could hurt Elena." Damon sighed, exasperated, and said slowly,

"We do not have to let her in the house." Stefan still looked doubtful, but Elena moved past him, towards the front door. Damon gave his brother a satisfied smirk, and followed her.

When Elena opened the door, Kate was leaning against the doorframe, looking bored.

"Discussion over?" She asked, looking at her nails.

"Not quite," Damon answered. She raised her eyebrows, and Elena said carefully,

"We'd like to talk to you. Find out about you, why you're here. Tell us your story. We have to know we can trust you." Kate chuckled, and, looking at Damon, said,

"Is that how you treat all your visitors? Damn, no wonder you don't ever get house guests."

"Spill," Damon said fiercely. Kate sighed, then slid down the doorframe so that she was sitting.

"What?" She asked, looking up at them, "I might as well get comfortable. This could be a long story. Right. Ask me what you want to know." Stefan shared a look with Elena, he nodded, and she asked,

"How, or…when, or…why did you become a vampire?"

"Well…when miss mother hen herself gave birth to me, I got taken away, straight away. I grew up in an orphanage in Bulgaria. It wasn't the nicest of places, but it gave me a chance to dwell on whether my mother thought of me, or if she loved me, yadda yadda. When I was about fifteen, I left the orphanage. I just ran away. I pretty much had nothing. I travelled around and met this guy. He was willing to provide for me a house and food on my plate, if I married him. He was ugly and boring, but I needed to survive. A year later, I was married, and expecting a baby." Elena's eyes opened wide, and Kate said dryly, "Honey, if you weren't married by seventeen and a mother by eighteen, you weren't worth anything. Anyway…I had the child. It was okay. Ugly, like its father, but had my eyes. I've been told that my eyes are beautiful, so at least that's something. One day, I learned that a woman called Katherine Petrova was in town. "Town" was, at that point, someplace near London. I couldn't resist, and left the house, and set off to find her. I never saw my child again. I caught sight of her one day, and knew immediately who it was. I watched her all day. Don't make any insensitive comments about me being a stalker okay? I've heard it all before."

"Wouldn't dream of it," Damon replied, grinning. She continued,

"I watched her, and in watching her, I discovered something both terrifying and fascinating. She was a vampire. I watched her kill a man after kissing him. At that moment, I knew that I would do whatever it took to get to know her. I don't know why I was so _obsessed _with getting to know her. I guess I hoped that she would eventually get to like me. I was wrong there. In the discovery of her non-human nature, I delved into a whole world of fiction. One dark night, I was hiding, and then a man approached me. Maybe it was fate, maybe it was just luck, but I knew that he was a vampire. He looked at me, and I didn't even need to say anything. He whispered _Katerina_, then broke my neck. I woke up, he fed me his blood, then he killed me again. When I awoke, the whole world was bathed in a new light. He gave me this necklace," she pulled it out from under her t-shirt. It was clearly antique, silver, with some dark grey crest emblazoned on it. "And told me to never take it off, otherwise I would die. I later discovered it would protect me against the sun. The funny thing was, I never remembered his face completely. Even now, I can't quite bring it to the front of my brain. I wish I could because, this is where it gets interesting, all he said to me after that was, _My name is Klaus. You may go now._ I left him, and didn't look back. I didn't realise that my bitch of a mother had heard about me, and fled, until a few days later."

"Wait…You were created by _Klaus?" _Stefan asked.

"_The _Klaus?" Elena said, shocked.

"Oh yes," Kate replied.

"That's how you can compel Katherine?" Damon asked, "Because you were created by an Original?" She giggled and said,

"Not just Katherine. I can compel _you_, Damon. I can compel any vampire, apart from an Original. Not that I've ever had a chance to _try _it on an Original, but still. That's my assumption. The only people I can't compel are…well, people. Humans on vervain. Which sucks, in my opinion."

"Did you ever see your mother again?" Elena asked. Kate looked at her and replied,

"Once. Her and Damon were with each other, talking, and I looked through the window. Basically, I explained all of what I've just explained to you, to her. She looked upset, and almost as if she was about to cry. Huh, that's assuming that she has a heart. That she has the ability to even _contemplate _crying. Anyway, after that, I compelled her to forget. I left Damon because I knew he wouldn't tell. That was the last time I saw 'Mom'." Elena looked as if she were wrestling with her mind, as if she wanted to comfort this girl, who was, at the surface, sixteen. Kate noticed, and said, "Don't worry about me. I may _look _young, but really I'm nearly five hundred years old. I think I can take it." Elena nodded, and suddenly blurted,

"Come in." She gasped and her hand flew to her mouth. What had she done? Kate slowly rose from her spot and smiled.

"Thank you. I thought you'd never ask," she said. And with that, her Converse shoes crossed the threshold and she entered the house.

**Thank you for reading. Please review, even if it's only a short comment. **


End file.
